Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a hitch mount for an antenna, such as a satellite dish.
Description of the Related Art
Antennas, such as satellite dishes, for direct-broadcast satellite (DBS) or broadband antenna systems are generally mounted proximate to a user's house. Many users, however, desire to view television or have broadband internet access while away from their home or while working in the field. For example, many users enjoy having television or broadband internet access while camping, tailgating, or traveling by car. Current solutions for remote television and broadband internet access typically require users to purchase a separate portable antenna system that consists of a scaled-down antenna within a protective housing. This is not ideal for the casual user who wishes to have remote television or broadband internet access occasionally because these portable antenna systems can cost hundreds of dollars. Thus, it is desirable to have a low cost solution for remote television and broadband internet access.